Untitled
by skyfive
Summary: A Taoris Fic, No summary. inspired by Kris's new song. mind to read?


_Untitled_

_Warning: this is Sho-ai fic you can click back or x button if you don't like Taoris pairing or Sho-ai pair. _

_NowPlaying : Wu Yi Fan – Time boils the rain._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _It's hard to say.."_

" _But I've gotta do what best for me.."_

"_You'll be okay.."_

"_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand.."_

"_We might find our place..somewhere…"_

"_For now, I gotta go my own way.."_

"_Tell me why…."_

"_is this the right path?"_

"_Leaving me, let me broken like this…"_

"_can't you choose another path, which better for us…"_

"_I need you, I need you, I need you, not anyone else just you…"_

"_don't leave me…"_

"Tao? Tao! Huang Zi Tao!" bentak seorang lelaki pada pemuda bermata panda yang sedang duduk melamun di sofa.

"Lu-Luhan-ge …. " ucapnya terbata.

"Sampai kapan kau melamun seperti itu terus?! Cepat bersihkan dirimu, semuanya sudah hamper siap! Kita ada jadwal yang harus diselesaikan!"

Tao mengangguk kaku dan mengikuti perintah pemuda bernama Luhan itu. Ia mengambil handuknya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Saat di depan pintu kamar mandi, Tao mulai mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke dalam sana. Firasatnya sudah buruk jika ia masuk sana, ia langsung kebali ke ruang TV tempat seseorang biasanya duduk menunggunya.

"Yifan ge! Temani aku cuci muka ge, Yifan—"

Tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya sebuah kursi dan televise yang mati dan ruangan yang hening.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya sampai ia kembali mendapat bentakan dari Luhan yang entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi terlihat gelisah.

"Tao, kenapa diam saja? Cepat cuci mukamu!"

"I-iya ge…"

"Ada apa Tao?" Tanya Chen yang masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan menghampiri Tao. "Takut ke kamar mandi lagi?"

Tao hanya mengangguk sambil melirik ke arah Chen. "Baiklah, aku temani di depan pintu…" kata Chen mendorong pundak Tao dan menggiringnya ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat ya," ujar Chen lalu bersandar di dekat pintu. "Kita sudah ditunggu.."

Tao kembali mengangguk dan mulai mencuci mukanya sambil terus menghela nafasnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang, ada yang hilang…

Tao menolehkan wajahnya ke tempat Chen berdiri. Itu Chen, ia sedang menunggunya. Begitu pikirnya.

Kemudian matanya melebar saat ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari sosok Chen, apalagi saat ia menoleh pada Tao dengan sebuah senyuman hangat yang biasa ia tunjukkan ada Tao. Tao terus memandang sosok itu yang masih tersenyum lebar kemudian ia menghampiri Tao yang masih membeku.

"Tao-er," panggil sosok itu lalu memeluk pinggang Tao dan mengacak rambutnya. "Ada apa? Kau melihat hantu?" tanyanya.

"Yifan-ge …" lirih Tao ditanggapi sebuah senyuman lebar oleh sosok itu. "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya.."

"Lalu kenapa kau membeku seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan aku hantunya?" candanya lalu bersandar di tembok kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja bukan ge!" kata Tao.

Sosok itu terkekeh lalu melipat tangannya, "Cepatlah cuci mukamu!" ujar sosok itu.

Tao langsung mencuci mukanya dengan cepat dan melap mukanya.

"Tao-ah, sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Chen.

"Ini sudah selesai Hyung!" jawab Tao lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Yifan ge, ayo—" ucap Tao memelan saat sosok yang ia cari menghilang bagai asap.

Tao kembali membeku, sial ia kembali berhalusinasi…

Tao menggigit bibirnya lalu langsung berjalan keluar kamar mandi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Chen begitu saja yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Jadwal yang melelahkan akhirnya berakhir, seluruh member akhirnya dapat menghela nafas lega dan menikmati istirahat mereka. Tao menyenderkan tubuhnya di balkon menikmati pemandangan negeri China di malam hari sambil mendengarkan lagu dari radio di ponselnya. Sesaat Tao menikmati lagu yang ia dengarkan, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Tao yang sontak melepas headsetnya.

"Sedang mencari angin malam?" Tanya Suho lalu bersandar di sebelah Tao.

"Junmyeon hyung… Ya, anginnya enak." Jawab Tao seadanya lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

"Jangan lama-lama, Tao-ah. Kau bisa masuk angin…" kata Suho lalu menepuk pundak Tao kembali dan masuk ke dalam dorm.

Tao hanya mengangguk lalu kembali memasang headsetnya dan mendengarkan lagu yang tadi sedang ia dengarkan.

"Ya, ada request lagu dari Mei hui yaitu 'Time boils the rain' oleh Wu Yifan. Bagi anda yang tidak tahu siapa itu Wu Yifan, dia adalah actor dan juga penyanyi baru, ia juga merupakan mantan—"

Tao langsung mematikan radionya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali menyalakan radionya.

"Sebagai teman yang baik… aku harus mendengarkannya, bukan kah begitu?" lirihnya.

Tao menutup matanya menikmati alunan musik dari lagu itu, ia terkekeh sedikit mendengar suara Yifan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"_We promised not to leave each other… we must always be together.."_

Lirik itu membuat Tao membuka matanya perlahan.

"_We Said that we would venture into the world together…"_

"_Do You still remember it? In that summer.. _

"_We made an infinitely large wish…"_

Tao mulai menggenggam ponselnya erat menahan airmatanya.

"_You said that you would not part with me.."_

"_and that we would be together…forever."_

Tao langsung melepas headsetnya dan membanting ponselnya, "The truth is you are the one who left me! Liar! Liar! You are such a liar!" teriaknya membuat member EXO yang lain heran lalu menghampiri Tao.

"Tao! Ada ap—HEI!" pekik Sehun saat mencoba mendekati Tao yang malah langsung berlari keluar dorm.

Disinilah Tao sekarang, tertunduk lesu di atas ayunan di sebuah taman yang biasa ia kunjungi. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya pelan untuk menggerakkan ayunan yang ia naiki. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pegangan ayunan itu menghela nafasnya lalu membiarkan airmatanya jatuh perlahan, padahal ia sudah lelah menangis dan ia meruntukki itu. Ia adalah seorang lelaki, tidak seharusnya ia cengeng seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya ia selalu meminta perlindungan pada orang lain, terlebih ia punya keahlian Wu Shu.

Ia menggerakkan manik matanya memandang lapangan basket yang ada di depannya, disana terlihat bayangan dirinya sedang bermain basket dengan seseorang yang bernama Wu Yifan. Mereka bermain sambil bercanda tawa melepaskan penat mereka masing-masing dan juga tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama bersandar di bawah ring basket dimana pundak Tao menjadi sandaran ternyaman untuk tidur bagi Wu Yifan. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga biasa tidur memeluk Tao seakan mencegah pemuda bermata panda itu kabur. Tao? Ia hanya tersenyum membiarkan Yifan tidur di pundaknya sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Bayangan itu semakin menipis kelamaan menghilang, lalu Tao menyadari itu hanyalah kenangannya. Tao menutup wajahnya dan kembali menangis. Ini kedua kalinya ia menangis seperti ini setelah kematian mendiang neneknya. Ia mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk menahan segukannya agar tidak ada orang yang curiga karena suaranya, sesekali ia terbatuk karenanya.

Srak.

Tangisannya langsung terhenti saat sebuah langkah kaki terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Tao-er?"

Suara itu, nada itu, aksen itu, tidak salah lagi, tidak ada yang lain.

"Yifan-ge?" lirih Tao perlahan membuka wajahnya dan melirik ke arah orang itu.

Pemuda tinggi tampan dengan alis tegasnya berdiri tepat di sampingnya, ia mengenakan mantel kulit hitam seperti rambutnya dan sweater dan celana jeansnya.

Tao langsung melompat dari ayunan itu dan memandang Yifan yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan antara tatapan dingin atau yang lain. Bohong jika Tao mengatakan ia tidak merindukan sosok Yifan dihadapannya, namun rasa egonya melarang dirinya untuk langsung berlari dan memeluk pemuda yang ia sayangi itu.

"Reaksimu berbeda dari yang kukira." Ucap Yifan datar namun bibirnya tersenyum. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Itu pertanyaanku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Wu Yifan?" Tanya Tao mencoba bersikap dingin pada Yifan yang berakhir menjadi omongan datar di pendengaran pemuda itu.

Yifan tertawa kecil, ia tahu Tao marah padanya, "Merindukanmu," jawabnya. "Tempat ini sangat banyak kenangan kita berdua, makanya aku berkunjung kemari."

"Liar! " Ucap Tao sedikit membentak sambil menatap Yifan tajam dengan mata sembabnya. "Kau tidak pernah memikirkan aku, apalagi merindukanku.."

Kini Yifan yang terdiam melihat pemuda di hadapannya kembali meneteskan airmatanya, "Tao-er, aku…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Kau tidak kuat lagi kan? Kau terpaksa kan? Aku bosan mendengarnya!" ucap Tao kini melepaskan emosinya lalu ia menunduk lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, ge? Kau tahu setelah ini kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan yang lain?" lirihnya terbata menahan segukannya. "memangnya tidak sakit ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayangi?"

Yifan kembali terdiam sebentar kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Tao dan menarik pelan Tao ke pelukannya membiarkan pemuda bermata panda itu menangis di pundaknya. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Tao langsung membalas pelukan Yifan erat. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda ini memeluk dirinya, mengusap punggung dan kepalanya dan juga sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya agar tangisannya berhenti.

"Peach, maafkan aku.." ucap Yifan sambil mengelus punggung Tao. "Kau tahu? Meninggalkan orang yang disayangi tidak kalah menyakitkan ketimbang ditinggalkan.."

Tao hanya diam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundah Yifan dan semakin erat mencengkram mantelnya.

"Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu. Dimana dirimu berada? Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak disampingmu? Apakah kau sedang tersenyum? Apakah kau sakit? Apa aku telah berbuat terlalu jauh hingga menyakitimu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang dirimu selalu terngiang di dalam kepalaku setiap saat. Saat itu juga aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu disisku, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Tapi sekarang kau hidup, aku tidak berada di sampingmu tapi kau tetap bisa hidup. Pembohong!"

Yifan melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Tao dan menghapus airmatanya, "Peach, aku tidak berada di sampingmu bukan berarti aku tidak berada di sisimu." Ucap Yifan tersenyum hangat lalu mengambil tangan Tao dan menaruhnya di dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berdetak.

"Sampai saat ini aku masih bisa bertahan Karena aku tahu bahwa kau selalu ada di sisiku, kau selalu ada bersamaku, seperti janji kita waktu itu, peach."

Tao hanya mengangguk sambil tertunduk, "Kau bahkan menjadikan janji kita sebuah lirik lagu."

"Kau sudah mendengar laguku, Tao-er?"

"Sudah, suaramu sangat jelek! Jeleeek sekali!" ujar Tao membuat Yifan terkekeh dan kembali menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memuji!"

"Peach, Kita memang akan terpisah untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi, Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus bersamamu, aku akan terus menunggu waktu kita akan bersama kembali." Kata Yifan mengelus rambut Tao pelan.

"Jadi, kau maukan memaafkanku?" Tanya Yifan mengelus pipi Tao dengan Ibu Jarinya.

"Ya, Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melanggar Janjimu nanti."

"Aku mengerti, Huang Zi Tao, apa dimasa depan nanti aku akan memanggilmu Wu Zi Tao?"

Tao yang mendengar nama marganya diganti langsung memerah, "H-Hei! M-maksudmu apa?"

"Oh, c'mon peach! can't you see the sign?" ujar Yifan menatap wajah Tao yang memerah.

"We are more than just friend… don't you know it?"

Tao hanya bisa menatap mata Yifan gugup, ia sering sekali menatap Yifan seperti ini dulu, namun baru kali ini ia merasa gugup. "Tentu saja aku , tahu.. kita sahabat..bukan?"

Yifan menggeleng, "Tidak, kita lebih dari itu.." kata Yifan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao, would you be mine now, tomorrow, and forever?" kata Yifan membuat Tao tercengang. "Wo ai ni, Tao.." kata Yifan mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Tao yang masih tercengang menggerakkan mulutnya dan mendorong udara yang ada di kerongkongannya, "W-wo ye ai ni, ge.."

Yifan tersenyum seraya menatap manik mata Tao, "Terima kasih…" ucapnya masih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.

Tao memejamkan matanya seakan mengerti isyarat dari Yifan yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao lalu membiarkan bibir Yifan menyentuh bibir Tao. Setelah beberapa saat Yifan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Tao lalu menatap matanya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian Yifan tersenyum pada Tao lalu menarik tengkuknya dan kembali menciumnya. Kali ini ia tidak hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tao, ia mulai memangut bibir Tao yang langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yifan membiarkan pemuda China-Canada itu menjamah bibirnya.

"nghh.." akhirnya Lengguhan itu terlolos dari bibir Tao membuat Yifan semakin bersemangat menjamah bibirnya itu, tidak hanya bibir, ia pun juga mulai menjamah leher Tao namun kegiatannya terhenti saat Tao mendorong tubuh Yifan.

"W-We need a room first, Yifan-ge.." ujar Tao dengan wajah sedikit merona membuat Yifan mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya.

"How 'bout my place? Kebetulan aku sedang menginap di dekat sini, tapi apa tidak apa? Kau tidak akan mendapat masalahkan karena menghilang seharian?" Tanya Yifan.

"Bukankan kita dulu sering membuat manager kita khawatir karena kita sering kabur, ge?" kata Tao terkekeh kemudian kembali memeluk leher Yifan.

Yifan terkekeh lalu menggendong Tao ala _bridal style_ lalu membawa Tao ke tempatnya, "Dasar panda.." gumamnya sambil berjalan membawa Tao ke tempat dimana mereka bisa melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

/lalu saya tertawa hohohoho/

-END-


End file.
